Patch 0.4.4
__NOWYSIWYG__ Original release Features * Forms of government ** From now on you can select a form of government via the palace as soon as the new research topic Government Formation has been researched. **: There are eight different forms of government in total, which will bestow different bonuses but also different disadvantages on your island kingdom. **:: The form of government can be changed as often as you like, although anarchy rules after each change. **: During anarchy, corruption in all towns is increased by 25% and no troop/fleet actions are possible. ** Completed research topics must precede the forms of government, whereby existing research topics have been extended and three new research topics have been added, Government Formation, Law (Legislation) and State Religion. * Alliance chat ** Every alliance has its own chat room, in which members can talk amongst one another. This can be entered via a button on the main page. * Alliance forum ** Every alliance receives its own forum in the Diplomacy Adviser. This means there are also new alliance rights, with which each alliance can determine who is allowed to administrate the up to 5 sub-forums with a maximum of 15 different threads and which members of the alliance can read and write in them. * The information screen about the Premium account has been revised. * For optimum loot distribution when pillaging, a player's individual waves are now summarized. * Different dummy packages can be bought for ambrosia, which enable you to fool opposing spies about the real troop strength of a town. Bug fixes * Various errors in the alliance rank rights system fixed. The following bug fixes were found listed on the German forums. * When creating alliances umlauts are no longer removed. * Armies and fleets, which are associated with a mission to defend a city are now displayed seperatly in the spy report of "Spy out Garrison". * Fixed error in the Alliance membership list of the Embassy Update from the Facebook page General Information: * The government forms get activated with a bunch of new researches at all levels and may be chosen in palace. * Each government form provides a set of advantages and a set of inconveniences, so each player has to decide which one is best for him/her. * Players can change government forms as often as they like as soon as they get the research "Government" BUT each government form change leads to a revolution. Revolution: ; Costs:: gold per city the player owns (10 towns means you will have to pay ) ; Leads to:: (30 * number of cities) in minutes of anarchy (10 towns will have 5 hours of anarchy) Researches for government forms: # Already available: Experiments (Science) #: Allows government form: Technocracy # Already available: Code of Honour (Honor) (Military) #: Allows government form: Aristocracy # Already available: Market (Seafaring) #: Allows government form: Democracy # : Government Formation (Science) #: Allows: #:# Revolution to change your form of Government. #:# Government form: Dictatorship. #:# Government form: Oligarchy. #: Requires: Ink #: Costs: # : Law (Legislation) (Economy) #: Allows government form: Nomocracy #: Required: Holiday (economy) and Ink (Science) #: Costs: # : State Religion (Science) #: Allows government form: Theocracy #: Required: Letter Chute (Science) #: Costs: Government forms: * Ikacracy (King of the Island) ** Pre-condition: None *** Advantages: None *** Inconvenience: None * Aristocracy (Nobility) ** Pre-condition: Code of Honour (Honor) (Military) ** Advantages: *** 20% reduction of building times *** +20% espionage defense ** Inconvenience: *** +3% corruption in all cities (except capital) * Democracy (People) ** Precondition: Market (Seafaring) ** Advantages: *** +75 Satisfaction in all cities *** +1 research point each hour for each displayed cultural good ** Inconvenience: *** -20% spy defense *** for troops (NOT ships) * Dictatorship ** Requires: Government Formation (Science) ** Advantages: *** 2% reduced costs for troops and war ships. *** 2% faster building times for troops and war ships. ** Inconvenience: *** -75 Satisfaction in all cities. * Nomocracy (ruled by laws) ** Precondition: Law (Science) ** Advantages: *** -5% Corruption in all cities. *** 20% espionage defense ** Inconvenience: *** 5% longer times to produce troops and war ships. *** 150% longer times for loading things in your own ports. * Oligarchy (power rests with small number of people) ** Precondition: Government Formation (Science) ** Advantages: *** +5 Range of trading posts. *** +10% trade ships speed. *** 2% less upkeep for war ships. ** Inconvenience: *** 20% longer construction time for all buildings. *** +3% corruption in all cities. * Technocracy (Experts/Scientists) ** Precondition: Experiments (Science) ** Advantages: *** +5% research points *** +20% productivity of assistant workers. ** Inconveniences: *** +1 gold per hour for each scientist * Theocracy (Priests) ** Precondition: State Religion (Science) ** Advantages: *** -20% cool-down for all wonders *** +100 satisfaction in all cities with temples. ** Inconveniences: *** 5% less research points per hour. *** -20 satisfaction in all cities without temples. * Anarchy ** Precondition: Revolution ** Advantages: None ** Inconveniences: *** 25% additional corruption in all cities. ***: It should be possible to lessen that additional corruption with higher levels of palace/governors residence. *** All troops and war ships return home if they are stationed in foreign cities or on their way to foreign cities *** All troops and war ships scatter automatically if they fight in foreign towns or ports. *** NO impact on fights taking place in own cities. *** You cannot move units during anarchy. *** You cannot train units during anarchy. *** You cannot send anyone on a spy mission or order one. Special case: * Occupation of your capital causes Xenocracy (Ruled by someone else): ALL bonuses and disadvantages of your government form will be halved, for example for Nomocracy this means: ** Advantages: *** -2.5% corruption in all cities. *** 10% espionage defense. ** Inconveniences: *** 2.5% longer times to produce troops and war ships. *** 75% longer times for loading things in your own ports. Update 1 Added ; Dictatorship:: +2 Trade ships ; Oligarchy:: +2 Trade ships ; Theocracy: # Satisfaction bonus (Conversion rate of own population * 2, capped at +150 satisfaction) # +1 gold per Priest (citizens normally generate 3 gold per hour, priests 0 per hour). Removed ; Theocracy:: +100 satisfaction in all cities with temples